FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a fire receiver that receives fire information from a fire detector to display a fire area and the like and to control devices, such as fire-block and smoke exhausting devices and fire extinguishing devices and the like, which are the subjects to be controlled, in accordance with fire information.